


[PODFIC] A Secret Never Kept

by where_thewind_blows



Series: PODFICS of We Loved 'Till the End [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (without the porn), Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Poor Tony, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: It wasn't the alcohol that was causing him to feel like he was spinning, Tony knew that to be a fact.The portal opened before him, and he grinned like a mad scientist upon seeing the swirling colors that graced the gateway to another world.Podfic of Pear_Unplanned Story





	[PODFIC] A Secret Never Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Secret Never Kept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214964) by [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned). 



**Text:** [A Secret Never Kept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214964)

 **Author:** [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned/works)

 **Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 24 min**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vhbr2a6fbowfshd/A_Secret_Never_Kept__-_11_7_17%2C_6.01_PM.m4a)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song: Stop Screaming Start Shouting by Now Endeavor**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this hot mess y'all


End file.
